Blossoms and Spirals
by Tasha M.B
Summary: After three years the day has finally arrived. Saku POV


**Blossoms and Spirals**

**Warnings: Some fluffy/angst?**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto or any of the characters.**

Once the bright orange alarm clock sounded a head of pink popped out from under the large, fluffy comforter. Arms stretched overhead as a cat-like yawn escaped her. Rubbing sleep filled eyes she looked over at her wall calendar. A big fox decorated the top half and the days date was circled in neon pink and orange with exclamation marks and smiley faces.

After three grueling long years, the time had come.

With the agility of a feline she sprung up off her bright yellow floor futon and danced her way to the bathroom.

Humming the song "Blue Bird" she brushed her teeth and washed her face, making sure she was glowing and perfect. Knowing she would be too excited, she planned ahead and took a shower the night before.

Slipping out of her excessively large orange t-shirt with a spiral on the back she put a hand on her hip and a freshly purple polished finger to her lips. "What to wear? What to wear?" Forgoing her usual attire that consisted of high black boots, sleeveless shirt and miniskirt, she was off-course.

Forty-five minutes later and her closet scattered all over her room she stood in front of the mirror and took herself in. Shoulder length hair was pulled back into two low pigtails, imitating her mentor's style. Her top was a comfortable fitting brown tank and a brown sarong skirt with a sakura blossom design patterned across it. She wrapped the skirt around her waist, allowing her toned left thigh and calf to show. Completing her ensemble a spiral necklace adorned her neck.

Nodding her approval she slipped into sandals and bounded out the front door.

"Tch. I knew I walked too fast. I'm early!"

Indeed, the young-woman had sped through the streets with excited haste and was now waiting on the bridge where Team 7 would wait for their teacher to arrive. Leaning over the railing she blew a wisp of pink out of her face as she watched the koi swim about.

A gasp escaped her lips as two familiar hands covered her eyes. Goosebumps stood up as warm breath tickled her sensitive neck. "Guess who, Sakura-chan?" the voice whispered.

Knowing all too well the touch and voice she grew so much to love and miss, she sighed. "Naru-kun."

The blonde grinned at her pet name for him. Grabbing her shoulders he turned her around to face him. Azure stared into sea green. They both absorbed each other's physical and mental changes.

Sakura noticed the whiskered face had lost the roundness and he wore a much more mature expression. She took note that his eyes still had, if more, mischievous glint about them. Green eyes worked themselves over his toned, broadened shoulders and across his chest. The obvious change was he now had a good three inches or more on her so she had to tilt her head up to see his face. She pouted. "You grew."

Naruto grinned as he scratched thee back off his head, "Ahh. I'm not the only one, no? You did some growing too Sakura-chan!" His eyes lowered to stare at her chest.

A blush colored her cheeks and she playfully punched his shoulder. "We've just met after years of seeing each other and your eyes are already wandering! Though it comes to no surprise to me."

"Heheh. Yeah, well I've been with Ero-sennin for three years. I can't help it sometimes!" His grin fell to a shy smile. "Eh, Sakura-chan? I – I missed you. A lot. You have no idea."

Petite, yet deadly, hands took hold of strong, calloused ones. Holding them up to her face she placed light kisses on them. "Naru-chan I've missed you so much too. Three years is one day too long. I'm glad you're back. Don't leave me again Naruto. Please?"

He pulled her into a warm embrace and buried his face in her hair. Tanned hands rubbed her back soothingly, never wanting to let go. "I'm here now. You never have to worry about me leaving again, okay?"

Shaky arms returned the embrace and she breathed in the scent of her comrade. Friend. Lover.

Her life.

"Promise?" She whispered.

"Promise times two! Always extra for my Sakura-chan!"

Lips met for a short and chaste kiss. A kiss that promised much more. The pink haired kunoichi again took his hand and pulled him along. "So, ramen? My treat?"

"I love you."


End file.
